1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ice piece dispensers and in particular to means for controlling the closure of an ice delivery opening in an automatic ice piece dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one form of ice piece dispenser, an ice piece maker is disposed within the freezer compartment of a refrigeration apparatus. The ice pieces are delivered to an access space in the front of the access door of the apparatus through a delivery chute receiving the ice pieces from the ice piece maker and deliverying them through the door to the access space.
It is conventional in such dispensing apparatus to effect the delivery operation by engagement of a receiving receptacle, such as a cup or glass, with an actuator mounted at the access space below the delivery chute opening so that when the receptacle is engaged with the actuator, the ice pieces are caused to be delivered downwardly thereinto, with the delivery operation continuing until the user withdraws the receptacle from engagement with the actuator.
The delivery chute conventionally defines an opening through the refrigeration apparatus insulative wall means. Thus, it is desirable to close the chute other than during the delivery operation. One such closure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,918 of Alfred E. Comstock. In the apparatus disclosed therein, the closure comprises a pivoted flap which is swung to an open position by a plunger rod operated by a bell crank, in turn actuated by a flexible cable connected to a crank on the end of a timing shaft. Each cycle of operation, the cable is tensioned to operate the bell crank and shift the plunger outwardly to open the discharge flap. As shown in FIG. 3 of the Comstock patent, the closure rests against the port means in the closed arrangement thereof.
Another form of through-the-door ice dispenser is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,053 of Dwight W. Jacobus et al. The dispenser in this patent differs from that of the Comstock patent in that one or more springs are provided to bias the closure to its normally closed position. A time delay means is provided for keeping the closure open a few seconds after the actuator rod returns to its forward position as by removal of the receptacle from engagement therewith.
John J. Pink, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,334, shows a door delay closing mechanism for an ice chute from a power driven ice dispenser in a freezer-refrigerator. The chute door is closed by a spring-loaded means. When the door opening lever is released, an inertia motor delays closing of the door until the chute is emptied of ice. Thus, in each of the Pink and Jacobus et al structures, means are provided for preventing the immediate closing of the door to provide sufficient time for the last delivered pieces of ice to pass downwardly from the chute at the end of the delivery operation.
In copending application of Edwin M. Marks for U.S. Pat., Ser. No. 718,147, filed Aug. 26, 1976, which is owned by the assignee hereof, an improved structure for controlling the outlet opening is disclosed wherein the closure is biased to effectively continuously block the delivery opening against free air flow therethrough while yet permit opening thereof by ice pieces delivered through the chute.